Sealand the Almighty
by sky-journey
Summary: A normal world meeting turns to disaster when Sealand decides to make himself heard.


Sealand the Almighty!

It started as an ordinary world meeting; the older nations had taken their seats around the conference table, and were chatting quietly amongst themselves, though one of them would occasionally turn around to tell one of the micro-nations or America to sit down and be quiet. The only unusual part of this meeting was the calmness, and the fact that most of the nations seemed to be happy.

Sealand, on the other hand, was really not enjoying himself. First of all, his brother had forbidden him from bringing his Power Ranger's cosplay outfit to the meeting, even going as far as to threaten him with hiding it where no one would find it if he tried to sneak it in.

The second down part of this meeting were the seating arrangements. Sealand was seated the left of Wy, and every time he attempted to converse with her, she simply brushed him off and turned to speak to her older brother, Australia. On Sealand's other side sat Jerk England, deep in conversation with pedophile France and idiot America. Normally, Sealand would sit with his 'Mama' or 'Papa', or with Iceland, however Sweden had determined Denmark to be a bad influence, and that was the end of that; the Nordics always sat together. His next option would have been sitting with Latvia, however the three Baltics were right beside Russia and the scary knife lady, and there was no way Sealand would sit next to either of them willingly. Which left him with two options: 1) stand for the entire day, or 2) Sit next to Jerk England. Standing quickly began looking like a nice option to go with.

Throughout the meeting, all that the micro-nation could think of was his own misfortune. As each of the nations and micro-nations slowly stood up to share their boring topics of debate, Sealand desperately wished he was somewhere with a hot tub and a television set. He was sure no one would notice (or care) if he left but England, who would probably chide Sealand later for making him look bad, which the younger nation wanted to avoid at all costs.

Next to him, Wy stood up and presented a small issue (Sealand wasn't quite sure what it was; it was way too complicated for him to comprehend or bother about) which caused a quick yet heated discussion between her, Australia, and New Zealand. She won in the end (as usual), and Germany stood up to finish the meeting.

"Well now that all of the nations have had their turn to speak, I believe the meeting is over for today."

Sealand stared at him. What about him, the almighty nation of Sealand that would one day rule the world? Was he not worthy of a turn to speak? He felt like standing up and shouting at them for always overlooking him like that.

"What about me?" Heads turned as the other nations stopped packing their briefcases to look at him. The young nation had stood up abruptly, and almost sent his chair flying back into the wall. "I'm a nation too, don't I get a turn?" All the color had left England's face at this point. This was not happening!

"Why is it always me you ignore, me, who will one day rule the world?" In the seat next to him, his jerk brother was starting to look extremely uncomfortable. The older nation tugged at his brother's arm, his shirt, his hat, trying to force him back into the blue chair behind him. "Stop." England ignored him. "Stop it." Sealand's voice was laced with anger, and he glared dangerously down at his brother. Everything else happened fast; one moment the older nation was trying to force Sealand into his chair, the next he was lying on the floor, a throbbing pain in his cheek. Sealand looked down at him as France knelt on the floor next to England with a worried look on his face. Both of them stared up in shock, though no one was more surprised than Sealand. Eyes wide, he mumbled what sounded like an 'Excuse me' before dashing out of the room. The eyes of every nation watched him go.

Sealand sat stiffly on the couch of his rather small home. He hadn't bothered to explain to his 'family' why he was back a day early, and he had just as little explanation as to why England has showed up shortly after him. They sat in silence for a long time before Sealand spoke.

"I am a nation."

No reply came, just a sigh.

"What?"

"Sealand, you're a bloody piece of steel in the middle of the ocean; an abandoned base with no function but to cause uncalled for trouble."

"If this base was not a country, then I would not be here as a person."

"That changes nothing. All you do is worry me day in day out."

"Then recognize me already! It would be the solution for both our problems!"

"Sealand that's-"

"-out of the question? How is it so difficult to just come up and say 'I recognize you'?"

They glared at each other from opposite couches. England let out another sigh. There was one way to shut the younger nation up, a way that would make it seem like he was giving in.

"How about we put it up to vote at the second part of the world meeting, in a CIVILIZED manner. If the other nations agree to recognize you, I will too." Of course, he was betting on the fact that no one would ever recognize young Sealand as anything but a nuisance.

"Really!" With simple nod as an answer, England was gone. Sealand found himself grinning. Everything had gone exactly according to plan. Chances were that by this time the next day he would be a nation.


End file.
